Been Thinking
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Oneshot, Tobecky. Bob's been thinking about his best pal, Becky, and her recent struggles regarding her relationship. Little does he know, Becky's been doing the same thing. (I don't think the story's much better than the summary...) /:


Bob stood next to Becky and watched as she tried not to glance out the glass sliding door that led to the Bottsford backyard, where Tobey was cleaning up robot parts (after trying to destroy their house _again_). Bob sighed.

"Becky, can I ask you something?" He squeaked.

"Sure, what is it?" Becky asked, while glaring angrily outside as Tobey struggled to lift a severed robot arm.

"Why does he bother you so much?" Huggy squeaked.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? Just look at him out there! Isn't he obnoxious just by looking at him?" Becky explained, glaring outside still.

"No, when I look out there I see a boy struggling to lift something heavy, and beyond that, a boy struggling with a girl that simply won't give him the time of day." Bob squeaked, folding his arms and looking back to the TV.

"Why would I give him the time of day? He's a villain, and he's tried to destroy our house a countless amount of times. Not to mention he's tricked a bunch of innocent people a bunch of times…" Becky said.

"You wanna know what I really think?" Bob asked.

"Yes, actually, I do." Becky said in an annoyed tone.

"I think you only mean that as a mask. I think you only put on this act, this mindset, for other people so they don't find out that you don't actually feel that way. Admit it, ever since you and Tobey spent some quality time together, you've realized that he's not as bad kid as you thought. In fact, that day made you realize that you're starting to like him back, and that scares you. It scares you that you're falling for this kid, because your initial impression of him was a bratty little know-it-all kid that thinks he's better than everyone.

"But honestly, I think you're only fooling yourself. I've seen you with him in all sorts of ways. I watched you when you were looking for the remote with him, and I saw the sincere happiness in your eyes. I saw you having a good time with him, I saw you happy and carefree with him. I saw how _scared_ you were by the end of that day because you had just had a good time with someone you're not supposed to like. I've seen you fighting him when he's doing evil. And I've compared those times with your experiences with other villains. And what have I come up with? None of the other villains bug you as much. None of their crimes irk you quite as much as Tobey's crimes do. Nothing any other villain does bugs you as much, and what they do isn't any less evil than what Tobey does. But I've caught you off guard before, I catch those moments where you're just secretly admiring him. Those moments you let your guard down and think of how silly your whole feud is. I see how sick and tired you are of hiding these feelings, too. But the only reason you do is because you don't want anyone to think badly of you for falling for a villain. And how sick and tired you are of not wanting to fall for the enemy.

"But most of all, _I'm _sick and tired of _watching _you pretend you don't like him when in reality, you like him a great deal. All I want is for you to be happy, and I know that you won't be able to be that way until you're happy with your relationship with him. What I think is that you should stop looking out for everyone else for once and just look out for yourself; because maybe then you'll realize that pretending you hate him is silly and ridiculous. You have a _crush_ on him, so just _admit_ it." Bob finished. Becky stood there in stunned silence. She didn't know how to respond to a speech like that.

She had a bright rosy blush on her cheeks, though, and that was a sign enough for Bob that Becky knew he was right. And Becky _did_ know he was right, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. So instead of thinking up something to say in response, Becky just brushed past Bob and went out the front door. Bob followed her.

"Come on, Becky, what are you so scared of? I'm not criticizing you for this, I'm telling you that I want you to be happy with him, because I know that's what you want!" Bob squeaked. Becky stopped as she reached the sidewalk, turning to face Bob.

"I _was _happy! But then you come along and say all this stuff about my true feelings, a-and just mess it all up! I had _finally_ managed to find a state of mind that I was content with when it came to Tobey. But then you come and ruin it all, and now my mind is at a state of unease!" Becky said, her tone a mix of anger and sadness. "I don't _want _to like him like I do." Becky said sadly as she sat on the front step and buried her head in her hands.

"Becky, that's not happiness. Shoving all these emotions into the back of your mind and trying to forget about them isn't true happiness. It's just a sad attempt to delude yourself from the truth, and I hate seeing you that way. What's there to be scared of? I've watched Tobey, too, and I've noticed that he's not the bratty, evil little kid you think he is. Underneath all that, he's sweet, caring, a good friend…but most of all, he's sad. He's sad because he thinks he's fooling himself, because he tells himself each and every time he tries destroying the city that it's all for a good cause; that it's all for you. It's all because he tells himself he has a chance with someone as amazing as you, and he thinks he's just fooling himself. But what he doesn't know is that he's wrong, because I know you feel the _exact same way._" Bob said. Becky was silent for a moment.

"Why do I have to feel this way? Why, out of every guy in the city, did I have to fall for the one who destroys buildings on a daily basis? Is something wrong with me? I'm not supposed to like him, he's evil! I'm supposed to hate him! Why don't I hate him?" Becky complained.

"Becky, nothing's wrong with you, he's just a bit misguided. Underneath all that badness, there's a whole lotta good kid just waiting to show himself." Bob said. Becky looked over to him, and suddenly the mask came back. Suddenly all the inner feelings were shoved back into the small crevice of Becky's mind, being dominated by her denial.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about this anymore." She said, suddenly going inside and slamming the front door behind her. Bob watched as Becky went through the living room into the backyard, where Tobey was still picking up robot parts.

"You!" Becky barked. Why do you have to do this to me?" She asked angrily.

"What? What have I done this time?" He asked, confused.

"Why do you have to be so evil? Why can't you just be good? If you were good, Wordgirl would actually like you the way you want her to! But noo, you have to be evil and destroy stuff, and make Wordgirl all conflicted and annoyed with herself for disagreeing with herself! Ugh, why do you have to be this way?" She asked angrily.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Becky, but I've tried going good, and it didn't work. So you're wrong." Tobey said sadly as he continued to struggle with his heavy lifting job.

"That's just because you haven't _tried _hard enough. If you had just kept at it for a while longer, you'd have seen! But no, that's too much for you! UGH, I hate this!"

"Why is this such a problem for you anyways? It's not like you're Wordgirl or anything. This problem is a problem for Wordgirl and I to face, you're no part in it." Tobey said calmly.

"Well yeah, but-" Becky began. She paused when she realized what she had just said. "-never mind, sorry I bothered you. I'll let you get back to work now." Becky said quietly. Before heading back inside, she said one more thing.

"By the way, I don't blame you entirely for the things you've done. I-I know it must be hard to be in your position, but if it helps, Wordgirl has confided in me before, and she's told me that if you weren't evil, she would like you more." Becky said, then proceeding to walk back inside.

Tobey smiled as he went back to work.

Becky sat back on the couch with a sigh, continuing to watch Tobey try to lift heavy things.

**So I was watching Field Day Fun With Robo-Tobey when I realized something amazing….Becky is totally crushing on Tobey! Like, when you really think about it, its true. All the signs are there. She's always like 'hey, where's Tobey?' if Tobey goes missing during a Tobeysode. And when he is around, she's so agitated. When you think about it, he's just like any other villain, except what he does is apparently more agitating. **

**Plus isn't it just adorable the way he says vitamins? Like, don't even get me started, it's so cute. Its like…vit-a-mins, if that makes sense. Like, he pronounces the 'I' short…I dunno, you know what I'm talking about.**

**Anyways, review! **


End file.
